The Hikari Chronicles
by StarFangWolf
Summary: A collection of lemons featuring my girlfriend with girls from various anime and/or games. Posted under Fairy Tail for the first character she's written with. Rated M for sex and language.


_As the summary says, this is a collection of lemons featuring my girlfriend with various girls that she's approved of. There will be no overall plot, only the individual build-ups in each chapter._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters I may or may not use, nor do I own my girlfriend. She may fantasize about whoever she wishes, as long as I get to write about the women. X3_

_A general description of my girlfriend: short brown hair, brown eyes, and perfect C-cups! X3_

* * *

Hikari walked through the door of her apartment, flipping through the bills in her hand. Rent was due, and the utility bill needed paying. It was nothing a good A Class quest couldn't pay for, but those were in short supply. There were a few S Class quests on the board at the guild hall, but she'd need a an S Class wizard to go with her.

Hikari was on her way to her room when she passed by the bathroom and stopped. She put her ear to the door and heard the shower going, which meant that her roommate was in there. Hikari felt her insides tighten at the thought of the wet beauty within. Hikari had her hand on the doorknob when she hesitated. It was getting harder to control herself around her roommate lately. She'd had to relieve herself every day for the past week, and every night for the past two weeks. Hikari didn't want to lose her as a friend if things didn't work out, but she was at her wit's end.

"Fuck it," she mumbled, "and fuck her!"

Opening the door slowly so as not to draw attention to herself, Hikari stepped into the warm, steamy bathroom and closed the door behind her. And there she was, standing in the shower with her face to the water, her scarlet hair falling like a waterfall behind her, the water pouring over her luscious breasts and down her curvaceous body.

_'Erza is so fucking hot,'_ Hikari thought. Erza hadn't noticed her yet, so Hikari put the bills on the counter and began to slowly make her way over to the shower while taking off her clothes. She knew Titania well enough to know that quick movements were more likely to draw her attention, and Hikari wanted to catch her off guard for this. Once she was completely naked, Hikari slowly opened the shower door on the opposite side of Erza and stepped in, closing the door behind her without even the faintest _click_.

"As long as you're in here," Hikari seized up at Erza's voice, wondering how she could have possibly noticed. "Could you wash my back?" Hikari perked up and turned to face Erza at that. Erza still had her back to her, but she was holding up a wash cloth with one hand and holding her hair over her shoulder with the other.

_'I can work with this,'_ Hikari thought as she took the wash cloth. It was a good thing Erza had no qualms about sharing the shower. In fact, she saw it as a practical way to save time and water. Hikari saw it as an excuse to run her hands over her amazing body, and this time she planned to do a lot more.

Hikari put one hand on Erza's shoulder and started rubbing her back with the cloth, going in slow circles. She drug the cloth from the base of Erza's neck and down her spine. Erza arched her back slightly, but otherwise gave no reaction. As Hikari brought the wash cloth back up, she let her other had slide across Erza's shoulder and down her arm. As she did, she let the wash cloth drop and slipped her now free hand around her waist and to her stomach and pulled her flush against her.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Erza said, sounding more surprised than anything.

"I think you know," Hikari said, rubbing Erza's flat, toned stomach while her other hand moved to her chest just above her breasts. She brushed her lips against Erza's neck, the tip of her tongue ghosting across the surface and making the mighty Titania shiver. The hand on her chest moved down to caress one of Erza's magnificent breasts, while the other slowly circled lower.

"Stop this, now," Erza said plainly. Hikari couldn't tell if Erza was angry or aroused, but _she_ was definitely aroused, and she wasn't going to stop here.

"Why don't you make me?" she said, nipping at Erza's neck while her hand trailed lower, until it brushed against her pussy.

The next thing Hikari knew, her back was pressed against the wall, her hands were pinned over her head by Erza's hand, and she was staring right into the eyes of Titania herself. They were staring deep into her own, and despite how much she tried keep them neutral, Hikari could see that she'd made an impression. She felt her lips getting dry from the staring, so she licked them, which caught Erza's attention. She stared at Hikari's lips as if mesmerized.

"They're yours if you want them," Hikari said sensually. Erza glanced back up to her eyes and then back to her lips before slowly leaning in. Hikari held her breath and kept perfectly still, as if instead of the mighty Titania she was a small animal that could be frightened off at the slightest movement. Erza hesitated for the briefest of moments before closing her eyes and pressing her lips against Hikari's.

That first kiss was nearly orgasmic as Hikari closed her eyes and accepted it, moaning as she returned the kiss. She had to be careful, though. She didn't want to overwhelm Erza and drive her off, not after she'd gotten this far. That proved unnecessary as Erza deepened the kiss herself, taking Hikari's head between her hands and running her fingers through her hair. With her arms now free, Hikari wrapped them around Erza and pulled her flush against her so they were stomach to stomach, their breasts smushed together. Hikari felt Erza's tongue prying at her lips, and she opened them to let Titania in. They deepened the kiss further until their mouths nearly engulfed each other as their tongues dueled inside.

Eventually Erza pulled away, a trail of saliva momentarily linking their tongues to each other before falling away. They were both breathing heavily as they stared at each other, both of them clearly ready for more. But then Erza glanced away as her cheeks turned red.

"I have to admit, I've…never done this with another woman," she said. Her voice was steady, but Hikari could sense her nervousness. Hikari smiled and put a hand on Erza's head, running her fingers through her hair and making Erza look back up at her.

"Me neither," she admitted. Erza was the first woman Hikari had ever been attracted to enough to want to do anything about it. "Just do what feels natural."

To emphasize her own words, Hikari leaned in and started sucking on Erza's neck. She covered as much skin as she could, using lips, tongue, and teeth with the intent of leaving a hickey. Erza was moaning under her touch, one hand on her head and the other rubbing her back. Hikari pulled away after a while to admire the mark she'd left. She then gave Erza an inviting smile as she tilted her head to the side to give her access. Erza wasted no time leaning in and putting her lips to Hikari's neck. As she kissed and sucked on her neck, her hands moved to the front of her body and to her breasts. Hikari hummed in pleasure as Erza's hands, which were surprisingly soft for a warrior's, massaged her breasts as if getting a feel for them.

After spending enough time on her neck to leave a mark of her own, Erza grabbed the back of Hikari's head with one hand and pulled her into another deep kiss, while her other hand started to trail down her body. Once it went past her belly button, Erza pulled away from the kiss. Hikari was disappointed at first, until she noticed the intense way Erza was staring at her face. She wanted to watch.

Hikari's breath hitched as Erza's hand brushed against her pussy, and let out a shaky sigh as a single finger rubbed between her lips. The finger rubbed up against her entrance before penetrating her, and Hikari moaned as Erza immediately set about thrusting that finger in and out of her pussy. Erza's thrusts varied in depth and speed, her eyes gazing continuously into Hikari's, watching her reactions to determine what gave her the most pleasure. Hikari decided that she could help with this.

"Faster," Hikari said, and Erza complied after only a moment's hesitation. Hikari moaned as Erza's finger picked up speed, and she had to hold on to Erza's shoulders, even though she was against the wall. "Harder," she said breathlessly, and Erza began thrusting all the way to the knuckle while maintaining her speed.

Hikari gasped when Erza stopped long enough to add a second finger, and then moaned as she started twisting her fingers inside of her as she thrust. She was thrusting much slower than she was before, but it wasn't just a simple in-out motion. Her fingers caressed every inch of the inside of her pussy, and her eyes were slightly narrowed in concentration, as if she was searching for something.

Hikari gave a particularly loud moan as Erza caressed a certain spot within her. Erza furrowed her brow when she noticed this and rubbed that same spot slowly. Hikari dug her fingers into Erza's shoulders and cried out as she felt pleasure she'd never known. She couldn't figure out what was happening, but then it clicked; Erza had found her G-spot! Erza gave a triumphant smirk and started drilling Hikari's pussy with her fingers, focusing solely on that spot.

"_Ah, fuck!_" Hikari screamed. She hooked a leg onto Erza's waist and began thrusting her hips to meet Erza's fingers. This threw off her rhythm for a moment, but Titania quickly adjusted. "Come on baby, give it to me!" Hikari cried, holding on to Erza for dear life.

"Hikari…" Erza said affectionately before taking her lips in a searing kiss that sent her over the edge. Hikari grabbed Erza's head and crushed her lips against her own as she screamed into her mouth. Erza continued to stroke Hikari's G-spot, gradually slowing down as Hikari rode out her orgasm. Their kiss slowed as Hikari slowly came down from her high, and when they parted they were both slightly out breath.

"I hope you aren't finished," Erza said with a smug smile on her face, which only served to turn Hikari right back on.

"Baby, I haven't even _started_!" Hikari turned off the shower and pulled Erza out of the bathroom. Erza might have mentioned something about their clothes, but Hikari wasn't paying attention. She had only one goal in mind; getting Titania into her bed!

Hikari half-dragged Erza down the hall until they reached Hikari's bedroom. Pulling her through the door and closing it behind them, Hikari immediately started a whole new make out session, and was delighted to find that Erza was just as eager for more as she was. Hikari walked Erza backwards until she hit the bed and had to sit. Erza then crawled backwards to the pillows, followed closely by Hikari. Erza laid back on Hikari's pillows, posing erotically with her arms above her head like Rose from Titanic. Hikari crawled over her and gave her a long, deep, wet kiss.

"It's _my_ turn, now," she said after pulling away. She kissed Erza once more on the lips, and then on the neck over the hickey she left, and then her collarbone. Hikari then took Erza's amazing breasts in her hands and squeezed them while pinching and rolling her nipples. Erza hummed in pleasure as she laid her head back and closed her eyes, soaking up the pleasure. Hikari leaned in and took Erza's left breast into her mouth, sucking on the nipple and much of the surrounding breast as she kneaded the other one. Erza put a hand on Hikari's head as she kept this treatment up for a while before switching breasts.

With both of Erza's amazing breasts taken care of, Hikari left them alone and began kissing her way down Erza's body, stopping briefly to circle her bellybutton with her tongue. Erza sat up on her elbows to watch as Hikari continued to kiss her way down, until she was face-to-cat with Erza's pussy. Settling herself on her elbows and putting her hands on Erza's thighs, Hikari leaned in and gave Erza's pussy a long, slow lick from bottom to top. Erza's moan turned into an almost adorable squeak as her tongue brushed against her clit. Hikari continued licking Erza's pussy, moaning at it's taste as her tongue delved between her folds and teased her entrance.

"_God,_ quit teasing me and _fuck me_!" Erza demanded, having laid back on the pillows and put her hands on Hikari's head. Hikari smiled into Erza's pussy before pushing her tongue into her dripping orifice. Erza started moaning heavily as Hikari thrust her tongue in and out. She'd never gone down on another girl before, so she tried to imitate the way she'd been eaten out once before, thrusting her tongue in straight and slightly down, and curling up while pulling out.

Erza's moaning had turned into an arousing mewling under her assault, and Hikari decided she'd toyed with her long enough. Slipping her arms under Erza's legs to hold on to her hips, Hikari put her entire mouth over Erza's pussy. She then curled her tongue long-ways inside of her and started sucking on her pussy, both inside and out. Erza's mewling reached new heights as she arched her back and crushed Hikari's head between her thighs. Hikari moaned into Erza's pussy as she increased the force of her sucking. The pleasure finally proved to much for Titania as she cried out in ecstasy. Hikari started tonguing her pussy slower and slower as she helped her ride out her orgasm before pulling out and swallowing the juices that had accumulated while eating her out.

"That…was amazing!" Erza said between breaths, her breasts heaving with each breath.

"We're not done yet, babe," Hikari said, smiling up at Erza. She then crawled on top of Erza and turned around so they were 69-ing. She settled herself on top of Erza with her pussy hovering over her face, and then set about licking Erza's pussy with short, quick licks. So soon after her orgasm, Erza immediately began moaning heavily as she started eating Hikari like a strawberry cheesecake. It was a lot of deep licking, nipping, and teeth grazing, and it was setting Hikari's pussy on fire. Hikari moaned into Erza's pussy as Erza's hands on her ass pulled her own pussy further into her face. She ground her hips against Erza's face as she plunged two fingers into her pussy and started sucking on her clit.

Erza's moans grew louder as she doubled her efforts. Hikari thrust her fingers as fast and suck Erza's clit as hard as she could, but it was all she could do to try and hold out. She was at her limit, and Erza didn't show any signs of coming first. Unable to hold back any longer, Hikari came on Erza's face with a cry, with Erza following suit only a second later. Hikari rolled off of Erza and onto her back as she tried to catch her breath, with Erza doing the same next to her. Just as she was starting to come down from her high, Hikari pushed herself up on her elbows to look at Erza, who did the same. Their eyes met, and just like a switch had been flipped, she was horny again, and she could tell Erza felt the same. Almost like they were reading each other's minds, they positioned themselves so that each had a leg over one of the other's legs. Once they were in position, they pushed their lower bodies together so that their pussies rubbed against each other.

"_Oh, fuck yeah!"_ Hikari moaned as their pussies grinded together, sending intense pleasure through her body.

It was the most amazing thing she'd ever felt, but she couldn't seem to get enough friction going. Fortunately, Erza seemed to know what she was doing, and was doing most of the work. It was almost like she'd done this before, but Hikari didn't have any time to wonder about that as Erza suddenly straddled Hikari's lower body, with one of her legs hiked up over her shoulder. With hardly a moment's pause Erza was grinding her pussy against Hikari's again, this time faster and harder than ever.

"Oh, come on, baby, don't stop!" Hikari urge, her mind going numb with pleasure.

"So close," Erza moaned, her eyes squeezed shut and holding on to Hikari's leg for dear life. She said it again, but lower than before.

"Let's come together, Erza!" Hikari said. Erza gave a nod, and then started moving her hips faster and in a circle. Both women's moans escalated as Erza rode Hikari, their pussies making wet sounds as they fucked mindlessly until they both reached their respective peaks.

_"ERZA!"_

_"HIKARI!"_

Even as their orgasms washed over them, Erza leaned down and captured Hikari's lips in a hot make out session. Their tongues dueled each other as Erza's hip continued grinding against Hikari's to drag out the orgasm for as long as possible. But even after they'd come down from their highs and stopped grinding, they didn't separate right away. They stayed their, soaking in the afterglow as they kissed and cuddled. Hikari almost pouted when Erza broke the kiss and gave her an inquisitive smirk.

"So how long have you wanted to do that?" she asked.

"Since the first timed we showered together," Hikari admitted cheekily. "You looked so hot that I couldn't stop thinking about it."

"That long?" Erza said, raising an eyebrow. "Why did you wait so long to make a move?"

"You mean _besides_ the hundreds of swords that would've skewered me if I'd misplayed it?" The two of them shared a laugh at Hikari's joke. Hikari then quirked an eyebrow at Erza. "Where did you learn to trib like that?" Erza's face immediately turned an adorable shade of red.

"Oh, that," she said, rolling off of Hikari and laying next to her. "Several years ago, Mira found a lesbian porn lacrima. She wanted to see who had the stomach to sit through it the longest. I won, and…I kept the lacrima." Hikari stared wide-eyed at Erza for several moments as she processed this information.

"Do you still have it?" she finally asked. Erza looked at her with a slightly furrowed brow.

"I believe I do, though it's been a while since I looked for it."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's look for it!" Hikari said, hoping out of bed. She then turned and winked flirtingly at Erza. "We can see who can sit through it the longest without fucking the other." Erza smiled seductively at Hikari.

"I think I like this challenge," she said.

* * *

_Well, there you go! Seeing how Erza is the only female character so far that my girlfriend has confessed to wanting to fuck, I thought it'd be fitting to write her with her first! More will certainly follow!_


End file.
